1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to thermal heads used for image forming apparatus such as an ink-jet printer. The present invention also relates to image forming apparatus employing such a thermal head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is known, thermal heads have been used for thermal recording apparatus such as heat-sensitive type printers, heat transfer type printers and ink-jet type printers, etc.
Conventional thermal heads include a plurality of heating elements mounted on a ceramic substrate. The ceramic substrate is treated with a glass glazing process. The thermal head further includes integrated cricuits which drive individual heating elements. By using the thermal head described above, a thermal print recording apparatus forms an image on a sheet by heating elements which are energized in accordance with an image signal.
The thermal head uses the ceramic substrate which is usually ground to have a flat surface thereon. However, since the grinding process has a high processing cost, a high cost thermal head results. Generally, in this type of the head, precision processing techniques are needed when electrically connecting the integrated circuit and the heating elements, thereby further increasing production costs.
Furthermore, a sufficient space is required in the apparatus for a thin medium, such as an ink ribbon film to be arranged between a recording sheet and the head.